


Coexist

by squishimaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Spoilers, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishimaru/pseuds/squishimaru
Summary: Kiibo contemplates life, himself, and his new classmates. Just what was life meant for anyway? And why was he brought into it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it! Criticism is welcomed!!   
> ;v;
> 
> tumblr: earthbooty   
> twitter: earthbooty

The nights never seemed cold enough. The days never seemed warm enough. Perhaps it was the lack of sensors that could feel temperature, and maybe that’s why he never understood temperature to begin with.   
Humans are strange.  
Kiibo never quite understood why life, well, was. Why was he living? Why was anybody? Could you even consider what he was, living? His entire concept was artificial. Fake. He never felt real. Everytime he would lift his hand to the sky and examine the wires and the bolts and the metal parts of his fingers, he disconnected, exited from reality. Maybe he never was in reality to begin with. Could you really call this living? He didn’t feel alive. He felt lonely. He often wondered if this, was what being cold felt like. Isolated and scared. He didn’t know if scared was the right word for it, the word never came to the surface of his rough tongue.. Life felt meaningless. His purpose was fuzzy, like it wasn’t all there. Why was he brought here? Does he have some sort of agenda? Why did the doctor waste so many years creating such a thing? So many ‘whys’ and not enough answers. Kiibo hated it. Kiibo hated himself.   
Kids would scream sometimes. It didn’t bother Kiibo at first, but soon he found himself sobbing over the shrill cries children would rip from their throats. Why did they scream? Was he scary? Maybe his concept was scary. He would be scared too, if he were a child. Poor thing. Kiibo felt bad, and blamed himself. It was his fault, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it?  
Humans still are strange. He met his new classmates today. The avoided him like the plague. Maybe it’s meant to be this way. No one understood him other than the doctor. And that’s only because he was built by him. Kiibo knew what word he was now, he was tired. His parts rubbed awkwardly and creaked in some places, and his battery wore out rather quickly. He was so, so tired. Could a robot be tired? He didn’t know. This felt like tired. Kiibo wondered if humans felt the same, sluggish feeling he did. Maybe he felt it only because his description of what humans are were so vague. Maybe what he was feeling was fear after all. There were so many things he hadn’t seen, or experienced. It was terrifying. Or at least, he thought it was. Kiibo’s own innocence caused a great fear to bubble up in his chest, and it grew, and grew.   
A student approached him today. They introduced themselves as Ouma Koichi. Humans still baffled Kiibo. What kind of a name was that? It sounded foreign on his tongue, and didn’t roll very easily. He had trouble pronouncing it the first few times. Of course, the smaller male laughed and made fun of him for it. This is just how humans are, right? He should expect this kind of behaviour, right? This was normal. The boy even asked a few questions, too. Things like what abilities Kiibo had, or parts. He asked a question Kiibo didn’t understand, but the boy seemed quick to brush it off. Maybe it was better he didn’t know. Kiibo didn’t quite trust this boy, but he was happy someone wasn’t terrified of him for once. He considered thanking Koichi, but he figured it would be too soon to project himself like that. Perhaps a gift could ensure that Koichi knew his appreciation.   
Kiibo went home from classes that day, toting his backpack with a small smile. Koichi had sat by him at lunch today, in the table Kiibo normally occupied alone. No one bothered to meet him, much less greet him, other that Koichi. Kiibo wondered if Koichi was treated the same way.   
Even still, Kiibo felt a strange emptiness grow beneath his core. He felt fake again. Unreal. He’s used to it by now, but no matter how harsh the thoughts got, it never failed to soil his pride. Did he even deserve Koichi’s attention? He felt unworthy. With a shallow blink and a slump in his step, he walked solemnly back to his house, where the doctor awaited him. Perhaps the doctor was too busy to notice, or just didn’t care, but he never bothered to ask why Kiibo was so distracted, so quiet. The robot didn’t mind. He couldn’t explain it even if he wanted to. There were too many words to describe it, too many and yet not enough. It was confusing, and scary. Because he knew how unreal he was. How artificial and man-made all of it was. His validation was crossed out by reality, in which he questioned even existing in.   
Perhaps it was the lack of experience keeping him from learning much, but there was one thing Kiibo could agree on. He had no doubts, and no questions about it. His mind was made up, and this one thing remained constant through it all. Through the confusing thoughts, through the various upgrades and tests he went through. It was that humans are strange, delicate creatures he didn’t quite understand yet. But if there’s one thing he could manage to figure out, one thing he could confidently say without hesitation, is that humans could be studied. And despite his fakeness, they could be copied. He would learn, despite his unsureness. Humans were complex, perhaps just as complex he was, if not more. All the things that made humans, humans, Kiibo wanted to experience. He wanted to learn it all, to know it all. People were so interesting, in their mannerisms and ways, and he was fascinated. Captivated. They were all so intriguing, that sometimes he caught himself staring. He wanted to learn more then just what lied on the outside. He wanted to see the nerves work, he wanted to see the heart pump blood. It was all so… unreachable for Kiibo.   
And in some ways, it felt unreal too. Humans are weird, and Kiibo is a robot. He cannot learn everything there is to learn about humans, but he will try, and he will die trying.   
And he did.


End file.
